Not a wizard
by Rrhagia
Summary: Harry Potter is not from this world.  His is not a Wizard but a Sorcerer.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Final Fantasy VIII but I do own a set of the games/dvds.**

_How many times have I had to come to the rescue of this world? Or put my life on the line for another? Someone who I would later find out wanted me dead? I save your world time and again only to be thrown back to hell._

_One minute I am praised, and the next I am the Dark Lord's apprentice. Ah, but that's the problem isn't it? I have more power in my little finger than most wizards could ever dream of. I am that which has been whispered about since the time of Merlin. Sorcerer. A mage to be feared._

_You all thought that I didn't know, didn't you, that you were keeping me from my heritage. _

_I know that I am not a Potter. Or an Evan's._

_Ha, that may be what you told the masses but I know the truth. _

_I broke the power blocks placed on me, did you know?_

_I broke the memory blocks as well._

_Did you set them as soon as I was summoned, when I was still so very young? I bet you hoped that they would stay strong. But, you didn't count on my power being that much greater than yours did you? I wonder what you will do now. Will you bemoan the lose of your weapon? Will you lament your inability to control my life? Will you grieve over the lose of your favorite __**whipping boy**__?_

_You wanted a savior, a knight in shining armor. I would have gladly given all that to you and more. If I had been treated like a human instead of a freak? Ah, but I'm not human am I? Not originally. _

_You wanted a savior, but where was mine when I was being thrown into a cupboard? When I was forced to go days without anything to eat or drink? Where was my knight, to protect and love me?_

Harry sighed as he lay the letter on the small cot that he was given in his lovely tower room. After the Dursley's had been killed it was decided that he needed to stay in the castle. When he rebelled, as he was not as blind to their motives as they thought, they had forced him into this room. The students, of course, were under the impression that he was away training. In reality he had been locked away like Rapunzel for nine months.

At first he was drugged to be kept compliant. They stopped that when they realized that he was starving himself rather than taking in the sedative. He still didn't completely trust the food they gave him.

If it hadn't been for the fact that his real mother was able to send him a message he didn't know what he would have done by this point.

It was six months ago that he found out that he was not from this world, but stolen from his rightful parents and family. But in those six months he had yet to hear from her and had given up hope on her promised help ever coming.

Harry took a sharp piece of stone and sliced his wrists, watching as the ruby colored blood hit the ground. He lay on the floor as he waited.

oOoOo

Squall and Seifer were once again sparing with one another when each blade tasted blood. It was as they were gripping their wounds at the end of their match that they both flashed blue and disappeared.

When next they awoke the cadets found themselves standing in front of the guardian forces, Shive in the fore front.

"Knights, I have need of your assistance." The Ice Queen's voice was like bells as she stepped forward to kneel in front of them. She raised her hands and placed one on each face, forcing some magic out.

When she stepped back the boys noticed that their wounds were healed.

'My romantic dream?' Seifer thought before calming down and talking to the being in front of him. "Shiva, great Lady, how may we help?"

Squall wondered at the change in the blonde and tried to guess what had brought it out.

"Fifteen years ago our son, a Sorcerer, was stolen from us and taken to another world. He is now tied to that world and even though I have found him I can not bring him home. He needs his Knights to protect him from all of those who seek to play him like a puppet." Shiva replied, tears running down her face.

Infrit walked forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "He is powerful." He began in a deep voice, "You have never seen another like him. If protected he will make Adel look like a kitten in regards to his power levels. "But, if he does not have his knights then he will die and both worlds will be worse for it. If his power is allowed to grow then he may one day be able to return to us. But he must be cared for to allow that to happen. Where he is now is a war-torn world. Three factions all want him on their side, or dead."

"How do we find him? What is his name?" Seifer was feeling excited and pissed. His anger at those who would dare to harm his Sorcerer grew with each passing moment.

"He has many names, yet none are his true name. I will send you straight to him. You will not be able to return until he is more powerful, but if you save him, then this world's problem will be nothing when you get back. Will you do this?" Shiva asked, pleading.

"When do we leave?" Squall asked after sharing a glance with Seifer.

Siren stepped forward and handed them each a bag of supplies which they promptly slung over their shoulders. "You will be able to summon us, we expect it as we wish to see our Prince. You magic will replenish itself while you are their but it will take more out of you to use it. I suggest you work on your stamina."

At this a snort came from the winged GF Diablos, "You'll probably need to work on your stamina for other things too." Diablos quickly received a ice blast to the face.

"Do not talk about my little one like that." Shiva growled.

"Hey, the kid is almost seventeen between his time here and on this other world. And he has two Knights. I don't think the relationship is going to stay innocent. You might as well face it now sweetheart." He scraped the ice off of his face and just barely dodged a fire ball.

"Go back to sleep Diablos." Infrit replied.

Both boys looked at one another then stood at attention. "If the Sorcerer is in trouble then we have no time to waste. " Seifer said as Squall nodded.

Once all of the Guardian Forces saw that the two were ready and determined they each went up to the boys one by one and made sure they would be able to summon them. Each Knight glowed with the color of the GF's element before the next was given to them.

When they were done Shiva once more stepped up to them and handed Squall a package. "Make sure my son gets this."

oOoOo

As Harry lay on the cold stone floor he could hear the Order members on the other side, vainly trying to get into the room. He grimly smiled at the thought of the futility of their actions. He had learned how to tap into some of his power about a week ago. It was a different form of magic, one which they had no chance of defeating.

It was while he was getting ready to take his last breath that a blonde and a brunette popped into existence in his small room. He quickly took note of how out of place they would look in this world and smiled. His mother had sent him his Knights.

All would be well.

oOoOo

**So, I doubt this will be more then a one shot but you may want to add it to your alerts in case I get inspired again. Also, if you want to adopt it you can as well, just let me know so I can read it. *winks***


End file.
